1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern formation method, an etching method using the same, an electronic device manufacturing method including the same, and an electronic device manufactured using the manufacturing method. In more detail, the present invention relates to a pattern formation method and to an etching method which uses this pattern formation method which are favorably used for steps of manufacturing semiconductors such as IC, steps of manufacturing circuit substrates such as liquid crystals and thermal heads and of manufacturing MEMS and the like, and other photofabrication lithography steps. In particular, the present invention relates to a pattern formation method which is favorable for exposure using a KrF or ArF exposure apparatus and an ArF liquid immersion type projection exposure apparatus in which far ultraviolet ray light with a wavelength of 300 nm or less is set as the light source, to an etching method which uses this pattern formation method, to an electronic device manufacturing method which includes this pattern formation method, and to an electronic device which is manufactured using this manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in order to form a trench pattern or the like with high resolution, a negative type development process (a negative tone imaging process) has been proposed which combines a positive type actinic ray-sensitive or a radiation-sensitive resin composition, which is excellent in various characteristics and which also has versatility, with a developer which contains an organic solvent.
Here, in recent years, along with the demands for variation and increased functionality in electronic devices, there is a demand for forming fine patterns with various shapes by etching or the like and, for example, as disclosed in FIG. 1 to FIG. 7 in JP2007-173826A, a method for forming a multi-stage structure in a photoresist layer is known.